Vandalieu Zakkart
Amamiya Hiroto/Vandalieu is unlucky. His life consisted of misfortune after misfortune, culminating in an unlucky death during an incident on a school boat trip, trying to save a girl he barely knew. After death, he met a god of reincarnation who requested that the hundred or so dead passengers—one of them being the girl he tried in vain to save—be reincarnated into another world. Yet a series of unfortunate events forced Hiroto to reincarnate with even less luck than before, starting with nothing but a tremendous amount of Mana. His second life, far worse than his first, came to a cruel end. However, upon meeting the god a second time, he was informed that there would be yet another reincarnation—one that had already been set in motion and could not be stopped. Not wanting Hiroto to endure a third life filled with suffering, the god cursed him before he was reborn in the hopes that he would either die quickly or commit suicide. Hiroto was reborn once more as a half-vampire, half-dark elf. A dhampir. Not wanting a fourth life, he is determined to live this third life with the only things remaining from his previous lives—Death Magic and his enormous Mana pool. Appearance His appearance is that of a boy with white hair, crimson and purple heterochromatic eyes and skin as white as candle wax and ears are pointed, though this is difficult to notice as they are covered by his hair. Personality he suffered terrible treatment at the hands of his luxury-allergic uncle, he possesses a complex when it comes to luxuries. When he is told that something is owned by rich people, he desires it even if he does not need it. In addition, he has developed a mother-complex since coming to Lambda. As a result of the trauma caused by Darcia’s death, he feels an intense desire to kill those who attack women. He yearns to have muscles and a personality that causes him to hold unforgettable grudges against people he resents until he resolves the grudge in a way that satisfies him. He tends to prioritize his emotions and makes decisions without paying any regard to the benefits or losses to himself. He also has a soft personality. As he was not blessed when it came to friends and family on Earth or in Origin, he has deep feelings for those he has in this world and treasures their lives. His dream for the future is to become a muscular man that resembles a mass of male hormones. He wants to have a warm family, rich relationships with others and live an easy, luxurious life and to resurrection Darcia’s and vengeance Equipment Skills 『Sterilization』, 『Bug Killer』, 『Magic Absorption Barrier』 『Status Efect Resistance』 『Magic Resistance』 『Dark Vision』 『Bloodsucking』 『Superhuman Strength』 『Rapid Healing』 『Create Undead』 『Mental Corruption』 『Death-Attribute Charm skill』 『Surpass Limits』 『Golem Creation』 『Danger Sense: Death』 『Chant Revocation』 『Spirit Communication』 『Enhanced Bloodshed』 『Energy Absorption』 『Sense Life』 『Demon Fire』 『Heat Leech』 『Decomposition』 『Deadly Poison』 『Disease』 『Strengthen Followers』 『Soul Break』 Relationships Ghouls Tarea Basdia Zadiris Vigaro Kachia Bilde vampire Eleanora Ents 【Rank: 4, Name: Immortal Treant, Summary: Mutant Treants who have been showered in death-attribute Mana as seeds. However, they do not possess evil natures. They are resistant to all kinds of conditions, physical attacks and magical attacks, and they possess excellent self-restoring abilities.】 Undead Titans Datara Undead Sam: Bone Man Black Goblin ''' Braga '''Anubis Zemedo Memediga Orcus half-Noble Orc Pauvina Followers race The races of his servants and Follower Excluding the bugs that he used for gathering information,and various the Undead 【Undead races】 Bone Monkey Bone Wolf, Bone Man, Bone Bear Bone Bird Bone Boar, Bone Rabbit, Bone Goblin Bone Beasts Phantom Bird, Ghost Carriage, Living Armor, Rotten Beasts. Chimera Bones 【Skeleton】 Skeleton Solider Skeleton Baron 【zombies】 Undead Titans 【vampire】 * Noble-born Vampire Baroness 【'Ghouls'】 * Ghoul Amazoness * Ghoul Berserker 【Black Goblin】 【Anubis 】 【Orcus 】 Experiment experiment grown trees Dungeon spoils: Rank 2 Magic Stone x14 Goblin Archer arrow x47 Giant Frog hind leg x16 Poison Frog hind leg x5 Dagger Finch beak x9 2nd-grade Potion x2 3rd-grade Potion x7 Iron knife (weak Mana) x3 Iron dagger (weak Mana) x4 Buckler made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x1 Steel broadsword (weak Mana) x1 Round shield made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x3 Tower shield made of unknown material (moderate Mana) x1 Longsword made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Steel spear (weak Mana) x3 Chainmail (weak Mana) x1 Half-plate armor made of mysterious metal x1 Claymore made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Glaive made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Halberd made of mysterious metal (moderate Mana) x1 Steel battleaxe (weak Mana) x1 Skeleton General’s fine battleaxe (slightly weak Mana) x1 Skeleton General’s fine kite shield (slightly weak Mana) x1 Various accessories (weak ~ moderate Mana) x many Battles in Dungeon and out of Dungeon Category:Main character Category:Male character